Sensor data from battery packs in storage are not collected and analyzed. The stored battery packs may undergo some degree of environmental cycling and aging. From an engineering standpoint, sensor data which is acquired from stored battery packs may be beneficial to an understanding of battery cells and the battery pack as a system for such purposes as battery pack maintenance and future battery pack engineering.
Accordingly, a monitor system which monitors and acquires sensor data from a stored battery may be desirable for some applications.